boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sexual orientation
, Valiera Nelson and Miranda Patrick, making out in 2012.]] Sexual orientation was a pattern of romantic and/or sexual attraction to other people." " on Wikipedia The first of four main categories was heterosexuality (attraction to people of the opposite sex), which most individuals exhibited. However, there also existed a large minority of the population who sexually identified themselves in one of the other three categories. They were homosexuality (attraction to people of the same sex), bisexuality (attraction to people of both sexes) and asexuality (lack of sexual attraction or desire). Some places were sexually liberal enough for such individuals to make public displays of affection, however most felt awkward, strange, and embarrassed on admitting such facts publicly. Others viewed sexual encounters as non-binding, participating in encounters "just for fun," Summer Petersen and Annabeth Black are good examples of this. Many in the world considered such lifestyles "awkward" and "strange," and looked down upon those that practiced it. Despite this, several such individuals existed within the annals of high society. Mutant interaction While homosexuality often made people the target of discrimination, harassment and violence, Tower Placement School was considered a "safe place" for individuals, according to Valiera Nelson. Known LGBT individuals Miranda Patrick Miranda Patrick was the girlfriend of Valiera Nelson (see below). However, it is unknown whether she is homosexual or bisexual as little is known about Patrick at all. Known gay individuals Luke Norris Luke Norris is homosexual and he had a crush on Charles for a long time. Norris' phone's screensaver is a photo of his temporary boyfriend. Known bisexual individuals Summer Petersen Summer Petersen thoroughly enjoyed having Lesbian sex with Annabeth Black in 2016, so it can be safe to call her bisexual. However, she has never on any other occasion hinted to "liking" women, and she had a crush on Steven Thompson since she was in fifth grade, who eventually fell in love with her. They also conceived a chef named Tyson Jay Petersen. Despite this, it is likely that Petersen was always bisexual and Black merely helped her "come out of the closet". Zira Miranda Grover While she conceived Eegan Grover with a "personalized servant" named Corey who apparently had little say in the matter, there is evidence that she is physically attracted to Boy-Team veteran Summer Petersen as well as Claire Julian. She was sexually voracious, taking in personalized servants, as she called them, from both genders. Marina Like her mistress Zira, Marina was sexually voracious, sadistically violating the personalized servants, of both genders, that she monitored. Josh Hogan Josh Hogan has admitted to Steven Thompson (who is heterosexual) that he is bisexual, but that he likes girls more than boys. He claims that while girls were different, while he would date a boy, he would never have sex with one. Valiera Nelson ]] Valiera Nelson has specifically told Charles that she is bisexual, being the only known individual with Hogan to say this out loud to another person, much less someone she disliked at the time. Nelson's phone's screensaver is a photo of her girlfriend, Miranda Patrick, and she is determined to win Helen McKeen's romantic affections. She is currently dating Charles and formerly dated another male, Blaise Parton (who was probably heterosexual). Behind the scenes Princess Dorothy, the female protagonist of The Princess and the Lips, is confirmed to be transsexual by D. Isaac Thomas who was asked if she was. He was also asked if Steven Thompson was sapiosexual, which means he can be deeply aroused by those of high intelligence and regardless of gender, to which he replied with, "He's as straight as a board, but I can definitely see where you're coming from". Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Psychology Category:Sexuality